


A New Old Friend

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS :  Season 7 maybe moreSUMMARY : Daniel does something for mini Jack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG_1 FanFiction - A New Old Friend

##  A New Old Friend

##### Written by Space Monkey   
Comments? Write to us at [lilmissripper@yahoo.co.uk](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/lilmissripper@yahoo.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS : Season 7 maybe more 
  * SUMMARY : Daniel does something for mini Jack 
  * PG [A] 



* * *

Daniel looked down at the cast on his arm annoyed; he wasn’t going to get much work done with his arm like this. He had broken his arm off world while translating some writings in a temple near the gate when a Gou’ld attack had struck and he had been hit by some rocks and ended up with a broken arm. They had made it all back with out any one else getting hurt so that was a good thing.

Giving up on trying to figure out the writing from some artefact that SG 6 had brought back he left his gloomy office and made his way to the canteen to get something to eat. The rest of SG 1 where away on a Mineral Survey so Daniel would have to eat on his own. It was only 3 o’clock and it was too early to go home and if he was going home he would have to get a lift, as he couldn’t drive with his arm broken. When at the canteen he pored him self a cup of coffee and got him self some jelly maybe that would cheer him up. Daniel sat near the door and picked up the news paper that had been left at the table he noticed at the TV section there was a game on tonight if jack was on earth he would probably go over to his place to watch it not that he liked Ice Hockey but he went any way.

Daniel started to think about the last couple of months and how easily they had all accepted him back and how the routine they had, had before he ascended had come back to them all so easily. The way they all acted the same on missions felt like he had never left. One of the first things that had happened when he got back was Jack getting cloned by the Asgard; it was strange thinking there was a teenage version of Jack out there. Daniel suddenly felt bad he hadn’t even gotten in contact with him since it had all happened he knew Jack had said the teenage version of him self didn’t want any contact with him but it must be Offaly lonely for him not being able to talk to any one about everything that had happened with the stargate or what had happened to his son, he might be a clone but he still had all of Jacks memory’s. Daniel looked at his watch it was 3:15 he could make it to the school mini Jack was at before school was over. Daniel left his jelly and half cup of coffee on the table and went to see about getting a lift to the school.

Jack O’Neill or Jack Cantwell as he was known now walked down the corridor towards the front entrance of the school, he had picked the name his self as it was the first thing that popped into his head as it had been his mum’s name before she go married when the guy who had been making up his birth certificate had asked him what he wanted his last name to be. School wasn’t as hard as it had been the first time he had went, to his own surprised his best subject was French but he figured after hanging around with Daniel for so long he had actually picked something up from him. He stopped him self from thinking about that as soon as the thought of Daniel entered his mind any memory’s he had of the star gate or anything to do with it like the members of SG1 were painful he didn’t know how many times he had picked up the phone to call one of them but decided against it deciding it would be to weird. But it didn’t stop him from missing them all. He made his way down the front steps and down the path out of school his flat wasn’t far only a couple of blocks all his friends thought he was lucky to have such a big apartment to him self but it really just made him feel more lonely. 

“Hey Jack” 

Jack looked up stunned to see Daniel standing there “what are you doing here?”

Daniel shrugged “I was in the neighbour hood thought I would stop by and see how you were doing” 

For a second Jack thought about telling him he should go but decided he was actually glad to see him. “Its good to see you” 

Daniel smiled and jack realised he had probably been worried about the way he would react to seeing him. 

“Its good to see you to” Daniel told him.

A couple of seconds went by in silence until Daniel thought of something to say

“Do you want to get something to eat?” 

“You paying?” 

“Sure” Daniel told him “know any were good?” 

“Yeah just down the block from here” Jack said 

Both started to head in the direction of a local café. It only took a couple of minutes to get there. 

Both settled down by a booth by the windows and looked over the menu a waitress had given them. It was only when Daniel took his jacket off that Jack noticed the cast on his left arm. 

“What happened to your arm?” 

“Oh we were under attack and some rocks hit me,” Daniel told him making sure not to mention the gou’ld or the fact that it had happened on a other planet. 

Jack nodded in understanding “how long have you got to keep it on?” 

Daniel shrugged “three maybe four more weeks” 

Just then a waitress with a big smile came up to them “are you ready to order?”

Both gave her their order and lapsed back into silence. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you before now” Daniel told him 

“It’s ok saving the world can be very time consuming” Jack said “so anything interesting happen, well anything you can tell me?” 

Daniel smiled and remembered to keep his voice low “well let me see I had a vision from when I was ascended of Ry’ac and we had to go and save him and Master Bra’tac from a sort of prison camp” 

“So you’ve started to remember stuff from when you were ascended?” Jack asked 

“No not really just that” Daniel told him “what about you how’s school?” 

Jack shrugged “ok, met a couple of people and I guess I’m doing ok in most of my classes” 

When the waitress brought there orders they ate in silence both of them trying to think of something to say. 

“You know there is a game on to night you could come to my place and watch it if you wanted” Daniel said quietly 

Jack wasn’t sure he had planned on watching the game at his own place on his own. “You don’t like Ice hockey” 

“It grows on you after watching it for about 5 years” Daniel told him 

Jack was silent for a couple of seconds then said, “Why don’t we go to my place instead” 

Daniel smiled “sure” 

Daniel opened his eyes slowly and looked around, were the hell was he but then the memory’s of last night came flooding back he remembered staying over at Jacks place as it had been to late to get a cab back to his own place. He had a good time with Jack watching the game and then watching some stupid film. He had been surprised how big his place was it had 3 large bedrooms the living room was big as well and reminded him a bit of the other Jacks place as there was 2 steps that led up from the living room into quite a big kitchen. The apartment was on the 4th floor and had a good view it must be worth a fortune but Mini Jack had told him he didn’t have to pay for anything apart from food but even then every week money was put into his account. 

Daniel made his way down the hall to the living room and was glad to smell coffee brewing he sat in one of the tall chairs that were at the unit that separated the kitchen from the living room. 

“Morning” Jack said, “Want some coffee” 

Daniel nodded he then noticed the clock n the wall it was 10 am 

“Why aren’t you at school” Daniel asked 

“Well the last time I checked they didn’t have school on Saturday” Jack said with a smile as he handed him a cup of coffee. 

“Its Saturday?” 

“Yip and I thought you were the ones with the brains,” Jack said as he made his way around the counter and sat beside Daniel. 

“You got work today?” 

“I have some translating to do” Daniel said but then noticed the disappointed look on Jacks face. 

“But I was thinking of putting it off until tomorrow so if you want to do anything” 

Jack did his best to hide his grin he had a good time last night and Daniel had treated him like he was the real Jack O’Neill and had been hoping they could spend today just hanging out he knew that soon the real Jack O’Neill would be back and he would be on his own again. 

“Well we could always go and see a movie” Jack said trying to put those thoughts a side for the moment. 

Daniel smiled “I’ll do you a deal we go to the museum for an hour because they have a couple of new artefacts I wanted to see and the we can get something to eat then a movie” 

Jack wasn’t too happy at the thought of going to a museum but nodded “I’ll go and get changed” 

“I think I will have to get a cab home to get changed” Daniel told him as he made his way to his room 

“Ok no problem” Jack told him 

After Daniel had went home got changed fed his fish and checked his mail they had gone to the Museum and had quite a good time although Jack wouldn’t admit it. The movie had been good as well but now the time Jack hadn’t been looking forward to was here. Daniel was going to his house and Jack to his he knew it was stupid to but he wasn’t looking forward to going back to Jack Cantwell a teenager at least when he was around Daniel he could act normal. 

“You know we could always do this again next week “Daniel said 

Jack shrugged, for a second he thought about agreeing but he knew that he couldn’t “I don’t know Daniel its been fun and it’s been good hanging about with you but in the end I’m just a kid, I still Have all those memory’s but I’m not the real Jack O’Neill and hanging around with you is just to painful because it reminds me of the life I had” 

Daniel looked down “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause you any pain” 

“It’s not your fault Daniel but I geuss I better go, see you around Daniel” 

Daniel watched Mini Jack walk away he felt really bad for him he would have to grow up all over again and he would have to do it all on his own. 

Daniel couldn’t sleep that night sure he was tired but he couldn’t stop thinking about Jack the two of them had been thought a lot and even thought this wasn’t the original Jack O’Neill he still had all those memory’s. It was then that an idea came to mind but he shook his head chuckling at him self he had come up with some crazy ideas before but that one was insane. Daniel made his way back to bed hoping to get some more sleep. 

Three days went buy and SG 1 was still not back yet they had gotten a message from them telling them a bad storm had started and they were camping out in some caves to it cleared up in hopefully a couple of days. Daniel was worried about them but knew they would be fine. But for three day s now the crazy thought he had on Saturday had been bugging him and finally decided what the hell it was a crazy idea but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a good one. He would have to talk to the General first but he was sure he could talk him into it; Jack always had said he could talk any one into anything. 

General Hammond sighed when Doctor Jackson had first told him about his idea he had been set against it but over the last hour he had been talked into it. 

“Are you sure about this there would be no going back after wards?” Hammond said 

“I’m positive sir I’ve thought about it a lot” Daniel said quite surprised it hadn’t taken so long to talk the general into his way of thinking. 

“Ok Doctor you have permission to go a head with this, but you have to tell Colonel O’Neill when he gets back and take full responsibility” 

“I will Sir” Daniel said as he stood up “thank you General” 

General Hammond just nodded and gave him a small smile he just hoped it all worked out. 

Jack walked down the front steps once agene it was the beginning of the weekend. The week had went buy in blur he hadn’t been really paying attention in any of his classes and getting into a lot of trouble for it but he didn’t really care. As he left the school gates he looked up as some on said his name and was annoyed to see it was Daniel. Daniel held up his hands “before you say anything there is some one I want you to meat”. 

Daniel opened the door to his car and a kid about his age stepped out, he had light brown hair, glasses and was a bit shorter than him self. 

“Jack I want you to meat Daniel” 

Jack found he had a bad feeling about this but then he made all the connections the hair, the glasses, the blue eyes. 

“No you can’t be” Jack said 

Both Daniels said nothing 

“Are you out of your mind, what were you thinking” 

Daniel wasn’t sure what to say he knew Jack wouldn’t be happy about this at first but he had planned on talking him to thinking it was a good idea the same way he had talked the General into it but now that he was here he didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t have to. 

“Jack just listen to me I thought you could do with a friend one who looked your age and had been thought everything you had...so here I am” 

Jack looked at the teenage clone of Daniel he had a point not that he would admit, well not right now he was still to way angry. 

All three stood staring at each other until the grown up Daniel spoke “Why don’t we go to the café we went to last week and we can talk” 

Jack nodded and the three of them made there way down the block to the café. 

Jack sat across from the old and young Daniel, it felt very weird and he had to wonder if this what the members of SG-1 felt when they were around him. After the pretty waitress had taken there orders Jack asked the question that had been bugging him since he had figured out the kid was Daniels teenage clone. 

“How did you do it, how did you talk the General into it” 

Daniel looked at his clone as if asking if he wanted to explain but he just shrugged. Daniel looked at Jack and gave him a small smile “it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be to talk the General into it, it was a lot harder to talk Thor into doing it but in the end I told him he owed us one and agreed to it, he even fixed my arm” 

For the first time Jack noticed that Daniel no longer had a cast on his arm. This was crazy, Daniel should have talk to him before he had done this but it was done now and there was no going back. Jack shook his head “what were you thinking Daniel, or did you even think?” 

“Well I thought getting a teenage clone was all the fashion this year” Daniel said trying not smile. The teenage Daniel pretended to look hurt 

“Is that all I am a fashion item” 

Jack smiled it was funny to watch the two of them. Havening some one around who had been through everything he had and looked the same age as him would be good but he was still mad that Daniel hadn’t talked to him about it first but Daniel had been thinking about him. 

“So were are you staying” Jack asked trying to make conversation 

“With this old guy until we find a place near enough the school” The young Daniel told him. 

Jack was thoughtful for a moment “you can stay with me” 

“What?” Daniel said 

“Daniel think about there’s plenty of room and I only live a couple of blocks from the school” 

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked liking the idea. 

“Yeah I am it would be cool to have a room mate” Jack said 

Young Daniel nodded “ok, when do I move in” 

“As soon as you want to” Jack told him 

The older Daniel smiled “so your not mad any more?” 

“Well I am a little bit but I’ll get over it” Jack told him “so how did you talk the other me into this” 

Daniel looked down “Jack and the others aren’t back yet so he doesn’t know…yet”

Jack grinned, “You know he’s going to kill you” 

Daniel nodded “I was thinking about not telling him or maybe you could tell him” he said looking at his clone. 

“Hey I just got this body I don’t want it damaged” His clone told him 

As both the clones laughed Daniel winced he would rather face an army of Jaffa than an angry Jack he would just have to get him drunk and tell him and then move off world for a while until he calmed down. He wouldn’t have to tell him until tomorrow so he had to then to prepare. 

Daniel was startled when his cell phone went. 

“Hello” 

“Hey Daniel” 

“Jack I thought you weren’t back till tomorrow” Daniel said a bit panicked 

“The storm cleared up sooner than we thought it would” Jack told him 

“Oh well that’s good” 

“So you want to come by to night?” Jack asked 

“Sure I’ll be around about six” Daniel told him 

“Cool you can tell me what you’ve been up to all week, see ye soon” 

Jack hung up the phone and Daniel put his phone on the table. 

“Who was that? Mini Jack asked 

Daniel shook his head maybe he could talk his clone into telling Jack while he talked the General about moving off world for a while or at least until Jack calmed down. 

With the look on Daniels face he knew that it had been Jack. Maybe he could tell Jack about the Daniel clone it was the least he could do for what Daniel had done for him. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I realy would love some feed back 

* * *

> December 20, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
>  The characters mentioned in this story are not mine as much as I  
> wish they were. 

* * *

  



End file.
